Bad Boy vs Bad Girl
by Gajeel X Lucy
Summary: The summary is the first part...
1. Summary

(Y/N) has recently transfered to Fairy Tail High. It's the her first day and she is already causing trouble. Can anything go wrong? Will she be able to stay? Or will her past come back to haunt her? And what about the schools own Bad Boy?

(Y/N) but people call her Akuma. She's the bad girl you don't want to mess with. No one stands in her way... except one. She came to this school to get away from her past. She use to be a quiet, shy nerd till one day it all changed next thing you know she is a badass motherfucker who had to escape for certain reasons.

The Bad By at Fairy Tail High is Gajeel Redfox. Who is super hot and has eyes to die for. He is a guy the good girls parents warm them about. Though he isn't as cold heart as everyone believes or makes him out to be, he has friends but what happens when he has his eyes on the new girl?


	2. 1

**IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK - THE FIRST DAY**

Hi I'm (Y/N) (L/N), who am I. Well, I use to be this huge nerd who got pushed around and got bullied in my first years of High School. After telling my mom she suggested we move and it worked out will. I changed, I was stronger, new look and well basically a badass motherfucker you didn't want to mess with. I didn't take anyone's shit and I was feared by everyone in school in my second and third year of High School. So now we are back to Fiore and I'm ready to get my payback on all those bitches who bullied me and to tackle my last half of junior year and senior year.

"Are we there yet, mom" Michelle and Drake the 6-year-old twins whinned

"Nearly loves" Michelle and Drake pouted, crossing their arms

I laughed at them from the front seat as I looked out the window

"Excited, (Y/N)" mom asked me, her eyes on the road

"You could say that... I guess"

Shit... I forgot to tell you a bit about me, huh. Well you know my name but I love the colors black, red, blue more like dark blue like midnight and purple. I have ocean blue hair and (e/c) eyes. I have 4 siblings meaning we aren't all from the same father. There is me and Riki the oldest at 18. Jade who is 9 and then the twins at the age of six. I guess that's it for now.

We pulled up to a house- Mansion. Riki pulled up next to us. We weren't always rich till my father came back trying to act more like a father who didn't disappear on his only child. The fact that no one can knows what he works as my mom took a job as an interior designer as cover up. I'm glad most of our things were already here, I didn't want to spend my day unpacking all day and night.

"I get the biggest room, loser" I yell taking the house keys from mom

I finally chose a room and I painted it black. I know most girls would paint it pink but to me it seems to girly. After I finished unpacking I walk out the door to see the twins arguing, lucky they aren't sharing room. Even though they are twins they are like cats and dogs, always fighting.

"Guys knock it off before I knock some sense into both of you" I said picking up Michelle and pushed Drake away with my hand on his forehead

"Drake why don't you go help Riki"

"I don't wanna" he stomps his foot after giving up on reaching Michelle

"Fine, Michelle do you want to go to the theater or play with Drake?" I looked at her hanging in my arm

"I wanna watch 'Beauty and the Beast' please"

"Alright, go I'll be there in a bit to put the movie" I put her down as she ran she stuck her tongue at Drake

"Drake, where's mom?" I asked, he turns and crosses his arms "Huh, the silent treatment. Are you sure you wanna do that?" he doesn't budge "I warned ya" I start chasing him down the hall before picking him up as he giggles. Then I sit on the stairs rail and hold him up high as an airplane. We slide down the rail at the end he does a front flip landing on the ground and I follow after him.

"So, where's mom?"

"I dunno"

"Alright if you find her ask what's for dinner. I'm hungry" he nods running off to who knows where

I walk towards the kitchen along the way I grab a glass and the whiskey. I pour myself some before walking down the spiral stairs near the back. A huge flat screen tv hanging from one wall, took almost the whole thing. In the center a sofa/bed was there with fluffy pillows in the color blue. And behind them was single movie theater seats with popcorn, soda and candy machines. As soon as Michelle saw me a huge smile on her face.

"Alright you got your popcorn" she nodded, I grabbed the remote and selected 'Beauty and the Beast' she snuggled herself into the sofa bed with her blanket as the intro started to play on the speakers "Alright, don't eat too much you still have to eat dinner. Be good I'm gonna shower"

~Next day... ugh school~

 _"Ah, hello President"_

Jellal blinked as the blue hair girl spoke, he suddenly lost his senses, unable to move. She had this emotionless look on her face while her hand gripped the collar of the boy she was choking. She clenched her hand tighter and the boy whimpered, waking Jellal's senses. "Let him go," he ordered, pulling out a cloth band. He placed it around his arm and narrowed his eyebrows, staring at the blue haired girl who still held the boy.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked, her lips slightly twitched upwards into a small smirk. The boy that she was choking whimpered and quivered in fear, clutching the bluenette's wrist, he tried to pry away from her hand

"Then I'll see you in the Principal's Office," Jellal said, tapping the band on his arm. She darted her eyes away from his face then to his band, reading the words written there

"Student Council..." she murmured, raising a brow in amusement

"Didn't you hear me? Let him go," Jellal said in a more firm voice

The bluenette girl looked at him "Tch," she muttered and let go of the boy's collar. The moment she did, the boy whimpered and hurriedly ran away from her, quivering under the bored gaze of the bluenette who was now facing the President with an emotionless. "I let him go. Now it's my cue to leave," she said and turned around, tucking her hands inside the pockets of her jeans

"No, you're coming with me," Jellal said and was about to grab the jacket of the girl when she turned around and slapped his hand away

"Don't touch me. I'll go, just don't touch me," she said and kept her hand inside the pockets of her jacket instead

"Wearing a jacket is against school rules," Jellal said and he started walking

"So? The school uniform is boring. Spice it up a bit," she said, walking behind him

"You'll be charged for that," Jellal said, looking over his shoulder he analyzed the bluenette's looks. She had ocean blue hair that reached to her waist, curled with side bangs covering her right eye. Her bangs were doing a cascading effect while it went sideways to the back of her head, brushing a little against her ear. She had (e/c) eyes that were shining, but if you looked closely, the shine disappeared. She was tall, and had an attractive body. She had a big chest.

Jellal was slightly angry though, she messed up with the school uniform. In fact she wasn't even in her uniform. She was wearing a cheetah crop top, she had the red and black strap tie in her pocket, which meant she was a junior like him. Instead of the long sleeved cardigan, she was wearing a black leather jacket. Instead of the red, dark red and black plaid skirt she was wearing blue denim ripped jeans, high waisted. Instead of leather shoes, she wore black five inch heels. This made Jellal twitch. There were also two silver anklets on her right ankle.

"You completely messed up the whole uniform," Jellal said, arriving at the Student Council Room

The bluenette rolled her eyes and stood behind Jellal who pushed the doors open and walked inside. She was left standing outside, with Jellal covering her. When he walked to the right, the bluenette was exposed. She mentally sighed and walked inside leaning on the wall beside the door.

"Oh, hello Jellal. Who's this?" Mira asked, staring at the bluenette's uniform/outfit with a smiling face but inside she was practically screaming in shock

"Ah, I got a report that someone was causing trouble," Jellal said, sitting in front of his desk

"You're telling me she did that?" Mira asked, her eyes widened

Jellal shut his mouth and eyed the bluenette who just kept quiet, looking around the room "Ask her," the president said and the blue haired girl sighed

"I did it. Why?" She asked, leaning her head back on the wall she tilted her head to the side and gave them an unreadable look

"Well... fighting is prohibited in school," Jellal said, Levy and the other choked

"She was fighting?" Natsu said, speechless

The bluenette mentally groaned and pushed her body off the wall "Yes, problem?" She asked, staring at the other Student Council members who kept quiet. They were all staring at her outfit, noticing the big changes

"Woah! You're touches on the outfit are cool!" Natsu suddenly yelled

Everyone but the blue haired girl glared at him and yelled, "Natsu!"

"Oops, sorry," he said and grinned sheepishly. His grin dropped when he noticed the bluenette's emotionless gaze on him. He suddenly got self-conscious and stared back at the bluenette who suddenly averted her gaze.

"What am I here for anyway?" She said, tucking her hands in the pockets of her jacket

"You fought with the guys, choked a male student and messed up the school uniform, in fact your not even in it. What else is the reason?" Jellal exclaimed, softly glaring at her. He couldn't understand why he couldn't glare at her harder, it was those hypnotizing (e/c) eyes

"She what?" Erza yelled and the bluenette looked at her before a small smirk graced her lips

"I fought with the guys, choked an annoying pervert and made my uniform look better. Are you deaf?" She said smugly, blowing her bangs out of her eyes

The room went quiet and the boys quivered under Erza's gaze. When they thought she would yell at the girl, she didn't, she just glared at her and said, "It's nice to know you're honest"

Nearly everyone but (Y/N) jaw-dropped, well Jellal didn't, he just stared at Erza with wide eyes. The bluenette's smirk disappeared and changed into a thin line "Yea, whatever"

"Can I leave now? I don't want to be late to my fourth class," she said and yawned

"Wait, I've never seen you before," Laxus said

The female blue haired girl nodded, "Of course, I'm a transfer student, duhh"

"But... we weren't informed," Jellal said and she sighed

She tucked her bangs behind her ear "I just got in the school yesterday"

"...Oh, okay. Well, let me show you your next class," Jellal said and stood up. Everyone's gazes were dropped on Jellal who grabbed his binder and notebooks.

"I can go by myself. I don't need a babysitter" the bluenette said and walked out the room, with Jellal behind her

"I can't let you out of my sight anyway, after what I witnessed. And wear the cardigan, not the jacket. And you're uniform," Jellal said and glared at her

She rolled her eyes "Fine, whatever"

"And wear the leather shoes. If you wear them you can keep some of your looks," Jellal said

She looked at him and smirked, "Gee, thanks" then they stopped in front of a classroom and the blue hair girl yawned "Well, I'm here. You can leave now"

"We have the same class," Jellal said and took of the band on his arm. The bluenette groaned and went inside, leaning back on the wall beside the door, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. She yawned and Jellal sat on his seat beside the window

Murmurs started to pass by through the whole class

"I wonder who she is?"  
"She looks like a model"  
"She isn't in uniform at all... I wonder if Jellal-kun told her about it"

"Everyone, welcome (Y/N) (L/N), your new classmate," their teacher, Gildarts said and motioned the bluenette, or (Y/N), to walk to the front of the classroom

(Y/N) eyed them all and walked to the front, keeping her unreadable look check, she lifted a hand "Nice to meet 'cha"

"Sugoi!" The class yelled, except Jellal. She rolled her eyes and before Gildarts could tell her where to sit, she walked towards an empty chair in front of Jellal's chair beside a window. (Y/N) sat down, legs up, leaned back, yawning


End file.
